Ce très cher Olivier Dubois
by Anne-Catherine.B
Summary: Olivier était pour moi mon premier amour mais ce n'était pas un prince charmant...A moins que...
1. Le prince pas charmant du tout

Chapitre 1 : Le prince pas charmant (du tout).

Mon premier amour croyez moi, il ma profondément marqué. J'étais alors en première année à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie et je n'étais pas bien grande, pas bien jolie non plus, mais cela ne m'empêchais malheureusement pas d'avoir des sentiments. Si je devais vous faire un portrait de moi à cet âge là, je crois qu'il se résumerait à cela : deux tresses blondes foncées, une paire de lunettes énormes, un corps maigre et blanc. « Passable », me direz vous et je vous répondrais, « sans aucun doute ».

C'est donc durant cette première année de scolarisation que j'étais tombée amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie, et bien sur d'une personne qui n'était résolument pas pour moi. Résumons la situation, j'étais issu d'une vieille famille de sorciers bien conservatrice, et surtout une bien trop petite serpentarde insignifiante et sérieuse pour être remarqué par qui que se soit. Quant à lui, il était alors en troisième année à gryffondor, déjà populaire puisqu'il était le gardien de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, et pour finir doté d'un physique fort avantageux. Autant dire que j'étais en plein délire, mais puisqu'il faut bien que je le nomme, c'était ce très cher Olivier Dubois.

J'était une gamine certes, mais les gamines sont plus enclines à croire aux princes charmants, surtout quand un prototype, qu'on pourrait croire sortit directement d'un conte de fées, déambule dans les couloirs du château. Et bien évidement au premier regard je m'étais enflammée. J'avais rêvée que l'on se marierait et que l'on aurait de nombreux enfants, qu'on vivrait dans un beau château de pierres blanche… et toutes les autres bêtises qui n'existent que dans les histoires. Que pouvait espérer une petite fille d'à peine onze ans lorsque elle c'était amouraché du premier venu ? Rien du tout ça c'est sur.

Il se trouvait d'ailleurs que le prince charmant n'en était pas vraiment un, bien qu'il en eu l'apparence. Il l'étais encore moins vis-à-vis d'une serpentarde maladroite et collante comme je l'étais. Et ce fût au mois de mars que, pauvre de moi je lui était rentré dedans par inadvertance, avais renversé toutes ses affaires, et étais restée pétrifié face à lui. Il faut bien avouer qu'il ne c'était pas montré clément. Après m'avoir traité de tous les noms, incendié comme jamais et fait ramassé de force toutes ses affaires, il était parti et m'avait oublier pour toujours… enfin presque. J'en avait pleuré à chaudes larmes et j'avais finalement rangé mes petits idéaux démodés et enfantins sur le champ. Je n'avais pas pour autant cessé de le trouver beau mais je ne lui portais plus autant d'admiration, ce qui en soit n'était pas plus mal.

Et puis j'ai grandi évidement, et j'ai un peu oublié cette histoire grotesque.

Physiquement je m'étais plus aussi « passable » , je ne portais plus de lunettes, j'avais abandonné les tresses également, et je n'étais pas très grosse, chose que la plupart de mes amies m'enviaient, alors je l'acceptais sans grand mal. Je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise élève, j'avais des amis de confiance et tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Puis j'eu cette soudaine lubie en 5eme année de me lancer dans une carrière sportive.

Pourquoi ? Certainement parce que l'adolescence ça vous fait faire tout et n'importe quoi et qu'on est prés à faire des âneries pour épater les copains. Personne ne voulait y croire et pourtant je m'étais retrouvé dans l'équipe de ma maison, par chance à mon avis, ou peut être aussi parce que mon minois plaisait au capitaine.

Seule fille de l'équipe, j'avais toutes les attentions, bonnes et mauvaises. Les garçons de ces âges là, les brutes de serpentard encore plus, étaient dirait-on de véritables vicieux, des imbéciles de la première espèce qui n'avait jamais vu une fille nue de leur vie, si ce n'était peut être en photo. Bien heureusement le capitaine, Marcus Flint, avait raisons de tout ce voyeurisme mineur. Je jouais au poste de poursuiveuse et il s'avérait que je me débrouillais très bien selon certains. Flint m'avait de suite donné l'autorisation pour jouer le premier match de la saison. J'étais très fière de moi et mes amis eux s'amusaient à imaginer un match catastrophe.

Un mardi matin de bonne heure je n'étais levé avant tout le monde, pour un entraînement. Et c'est là que les ennuis commencèrent. Je mis vite ma tenue et je traversais le château encore désert pour me rendre à la grande salle, affin de prendre mon petit déjeuner sans personne. Flint voulait garder le secret de mon insertion dans l'équipe, il voulait faire la surprise à l'adversaire. Mais il se trouva que la salle n'était pas vide quand j'y mis les pieds. Je n'eu pas le temps de détourner les talons, que déjà le beau brun qui s'y trouvait m'avait remarqué. Je me demandais un instant s'il n'avait pas un sixième sens, ou des yeux derrière la tête.

« - Alors c'est toi que cette face de troll cache tant. Je m'attendais à une grosse brute sans cervelle, pas à … »

Il se mit à rire. Il était clair qu'il se payait ma tête et celle de mon capitaine aussi. Cela me mis un peu sur les nerfs et fit ressurgir un mauvais souvenir enfoui depuis des années.

« - Ecoute bien minable, c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une grosse brute que je ne peux pas te foutre la raclée que tu mérites. Alors tes commentaires sans intérêts tu les gardes pour le neurone qui te reste encore. Tu laisses jouer les grands, tu retournes dans ton bac à sable, et tu la ferme une fois pour toute, comprit ? »

Pas besoin de dire que sortir cela au capitaine des griffons m'avait fait un bien fou, et je le vit se décomposer sous mes yeux. Je lui adressais un regard méprisant et j'allais m'asseoir à ma table, lui tournant le dos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une belle gueule que j'allais me laissé marcher sur les pieds, une fois avait suffit. Maintenant je n'étais plus une pauvre petite gamine sans défense et s'il recommençait il allait voir.

Une assiette apparue devant moi. Un bon breakfast comme je l'ai aimé. J'attaquais immédiatement, et engloutissais avec rapidité les toasts chauds et le bacon. Puis soudain voila que le 7eme année s'assit en face de moi tout en me considérant avec froideur. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

« - tu ne veux pas me lâcher, pour me faire plaisir. »

Je continuais à manger comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il était vrai que sa présence avait quelque de dérangent, surtout que je sentais ses genoux proches des miens sous la table.

« - Je vois que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Ca tombe bien moi non plus. Les filles de ton genre, trop plate et qui parle trop, je n'aime pas. »

C'était comme si je m'étais pris un coup dans l'estomac, et je dus blanchir d'un coup. Je reposais ma fourchette et mon couteau dans l'assiette, et levais les yeux vers son très charmant visage, sur lequel c'était inscrit un sourire moqueur et victorieux.

« - Et bien si c'est le cas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs, avant qu'il me prenne la soudaine envie de foutre mon assiette dans ta troche de petit prétentieux qui se croit tout permis. Et se serait, je crois, gâcher de la si bonne nourriture pour rien. »

Je repris quelques couleurs en voyant que son sourire s'effacer une fois de plus. Je plaçais mon regard noir dans le sien qui reflétait une certaine colère. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois, et je me rendis compte que cette seule fois m'aurait certainement suffit.

« - Je te conseillerais de faire attention à toi sur le terrain si tu continues à me parler de la sorte. Le quidditch est un sport dangereux. »

« - Et tu crois que tes menaces me font peur ? Je ne suis pas une fillette qu'on intimide aussi facilement avec des paroles en l'air. »

C'était en effet le cas, on ne m'intimidait plus maintenant, et je tenais à ce qu'il le sache. Et que pouvait il bien me faire ? C'était Olivier Dubois, pas un Malefoy, Pas un Flint, pas un serpentard… En gros, ce n'était pas une réelle menace. Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet escompté et il se leva brutalement, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« - Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile, et cette règle s'applique aux garçons comme à certaines filles. Des filles comme toi. »

Sur ces quelques mots il quitta la table, traversa la grande salle et sortit précipitamment. Je ne me retournais pas pour le voir me fausser compagnie, bien que cela me démangea fortement. Il était peu être un de ces sales Griffons, il n'en était pas moins terriblement sexy. Le voir marcher c'était un spectacle plutôt agréable, et puis juste regarder ce n'était pas interdit par la lois et par sa morale.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Reviews s'il vous plait.


	2. Tu me tapes sur le système parfois

Chapitre 2 : Tu me tapes sur le système parfois.

Flint n'était pas la personne la plus compréhensive du monde. Aussi se montra t-il assez énervé lorsque je lui apprit qu'en dépit de mon attention particulière à garder mon statut de nouvelle poursuiveuse secret, le Olivier Dubois, qui lui donnait des cauchemars la nuit, venait le matin même d'apprendre que j'étais dans l'équipe. L'entraînement s'en ressentit et il aurait put pleuvoir des balais qu'il ne nous aurait pas fait rentrer pour toute la magie du monde. Il n'était pas toujours très drôle d'avoir un Flint comme capitaine dans ces moments là. Comme si serpentard pouvait perdre face aux griffons ? C'était grotesque. Mais bien sur je dois avouer que l'amour de ma maison me poussais parfois à la déraison.

Après une détestable heure passé à se faire crier dessus pour un rien, j'avais finalement réussi à me soustraire à cette torture. Pour une fois j'étais plutôt contente d'aller en cours avec cette vieille chouette de McGonagall.

Sur quoi portait le cours ? c'était la question à ne surtout pas me poser lorsque je sortis de la salle, complètement démoralisé par la note désastreuse que je venais d'avoir. Comme si moi je lui demandais de transformer un animal en un autre? Non, évidement que non ! Et puis elle, elle aurait su le faire. Voila que je m'enfonçais lamentablement dans une masse d'idées noires complètement hallucinantes. Ce n'était pas mon jour.

Heureusement, j'avais encore l'espoir que cela s'arrange en potion. Voir ces pauvres petits poufsouffles se faire martyriser par le sombre et antipathique Rogue était toujours un spectacle particulièrement délectable pour touts les serpents qui se respectaient. Autant dire que cela ne pouvais que me faire du bien car j'étais au bord de la dépression. Je me doutais que cette gueule d'ange de Dubois y était quelque chose. J'avais à l'évidence mal digérée le petit déjeuné, et cela me montait jusqu'à cerveau, et envahissait mon cœur. Maudit soit il celui là, avec ses remarques à trois noises.

Le cours ne fut pas décevant, ses pauvres petits nigauds se firent descendre en flèche. Ils perdirent un nombre incalculable de point, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi bête lorsque on était accepté dans une grande école de magie. Dumbledore était vraiment à coté de la baguette parfois. Il remplissait son établissement d'incapables de la pire espèce, et les autres élèves, les serpentards en particulier, en payaient le prix. Certes, on rigolait bien, mais quand même ce n'était pas sérieux du tout. A croire que le directeur devenait gâteux avec le temps. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un conseillé, comme Lucius Malefoy par exemple.

Cela me remit un peu de mes émotions du matin, et aussi de cette mauvaise humeur que je traînais. J'allais retrouver les autres à la grande salle pour le déjeuné. Et c'était que j'avais drôlement faim, les entraînements et les cours ça creusaient encore plus que je ne l'avais crut jusque là. Je ne sais pas combien de tonnes de saucisses, de cotes de porc et autres mets d'origine animale il me fallut pour me sentir rassasié, mais certainement une grande quantité. De l'autre coté de la table se trouvait Malefoy Junior, et il me regardait avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas vu de fille manger autant de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas avec Pansy que cela allait lui arriver. La pauvre fille était toujours au régime, enfin si on voulait, car si elle allait à la cuisine en cachette ce n'était certainement pas pour faire la vaisselle.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi lamentablement. J'avais eu divination et sortilèges. Pour les sortilège cela pouvait passer, le prof était certes un imbécile, mais il était gentil et pas très à cheval sur le règlement, ou peut être qu'il n'y voyait pas bien aussi. Pour la divination par contre, il y avait vraiment de quoi sauter de la plus haute tour. Alors oui… cette femme avait du tallant mais ce n'était pas bien difficile.

Des boules de cristal ? Comme si ça pouvait bien servir à quelque chose à part raconter des mensonges plus gros que nous. Mais cela rapportait quand même des bonnes notes. Autant dire que c'était la matière la plus inutile mais la plus payante, bien qu'il faille se payer l'autre tarée en prime. Bon d'accord, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas la pire des après midi, mais lorsque on en avait marre tout devenait terriblement désastreux dans notre tête.

C'était enfin l'heure de quitter cette vieille folle, mais voila il fallait que cette chère madame me dise deux mots. Je m'avançais vers elle, les autres étaient déjà tous dehors. Que pouvait elle bien me vouloir ? Je fus surprise d'apprendre de sa bouche qu'elle voulait simplement me féliciter pour mon talent dans sa matière. D'où elle sortait des choses pareille celle là ? Puis comme les bonnes nouvelles (enfin si on veux) ont toujours une fin, elle me proposa de me donner des cours particulier en plus, et durent les vacances, en compagnie de deux jeunes Griffonnes. Mais quelle idée… moi ? des cours en plus? En divination? Ha ça… Jamais!

Je déclinais donc l'offre en racontant un énorme mensonge, prétextant que ma famille me manquait trop pour que je reste ici, et aussi que j'avais beaucoup trop de travail. Elle fut déçut mais très compréhensive. Je quittais enfin la salle, soulagé de savoir à quoi j'avais échappé.

Mon soulagement ne dura qu'un temps et à peine étais-je en bas des escaliers, dans ce couloir très peu fréquenté que je tombais comme par miracle sur un horrible ( pas si horrible que ça en fait) griffy qui m'avait foutu en l'air ma journée. Je n'avais pas de moyen de me cacher ou de m'échapper, il fallait que j'affronte le Dubois une seconde fois. Je relevais donc la tête, bombé le torse, et passais à coté de lui comme si je ne l'avais pas vu. Lui par contre ne semblait pas vouloir m'oublier. Rha…

« Mais c'est la petite merveille de Flint. Ca faisait longtemps, non ? En fait, je voulais te poser une question, tu es toujours aussi minable ou c'est moi qui ai un problème de vu ? »

Mais pour qui il me prenait celui là ? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser vivre ma vie tranquille ? C'était trop lui demander, son cerveau ne comprenait peu être pas. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez marre comme ça, mais je n'allais quand même pas me laisser insulter de la sorte et puis je ne lui avais rien fait en plus.

« Bon écoute, je suis fatigué, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. Va faire joujou ailleurs, je ne suis pas ta copine, ni ton souffre douleur. Et maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup… mais alors vraiment beaucoup, que tu ailles voir ailleurs si j'y suis. C'est bon tu as tout comprit ou peut être que je dois être plus claire. Tu es le type le plus con de cet établissement et TU ME TAPES SERIEUSEMENT SUR LE SYSTEME. »

Il tirait une drôle de tronche. Là non plus je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais zut à la fin! Il n'avait pas qu'à être là et me dire des choses immondes. Non, ça c'était réservé aux serpentards. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs et je bouillais littéralement de rare. Mais il sembla un instant que chez lui aussi cela commençait à monter. Il y eu un long silence puis il s'exclama avec dégoût:

« - Tu es encore plus pitoyable que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

« - Et toi tu es encore plus dégénéré que je n'aurais osé l'imaginer. »

C'était le grand amour, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le dire. Il m'en envoyait plein la figure et moi je ripostais avec la même énergie. C'était une petite guerre qui commençait ? Je ne voulais pas croire que le garçon que je trouvais le plus charmant et dont j'avais été follement amoureuse, était à présent la personne la plus odieuse que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Enfin si ,je m'en était douté mais quand même…

C'était parfaitement déstabilisent, car en plus de toucher mon égaux de serpentard, il touchait aussi un peu mon cœur. Avant qu'un autre mot soit échangé je prenais la fuite, complètement retourné. J'avais l'impression d'être pour la seconde fois en première année, lorsqu'il avait briser mon rêve de petite fille. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence j'étais assez forte pour lui répondre maintenant, mais toujours un peu amoureuse.


	3. Peur, tremblements et Zut

**Chapitre 3 : peur et tremblements**

**Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée de très bonne heure avec des cernes et une mine passablement fatigué. Je n'étais pas arrivée à trouver le sommeil. J'avais tourné viré toute la nuit dans mon lit en pensant sans arrêt à ce capitaine détesté. Il était horrible, pire que Flint lui-même vu par les autres élèves. Flint était un ange à coté et je le pensais vraiment. Certes, il avait cette face de troll avec cette carrure massive et imposante ce qui le rendait plus menacent qu'il ne l'était en vérité. Dubois au contraire avait une belle gueule mais un esprit tordu et sournois. **

**Bon d'accord c'était vrai il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre en matière de méchanceté pure, mais quand même en tant que victime j'avais à présent un penchant pour Flint qui était en plus un serpentard, ce qui était une grande qualité selon moi.**

**J'eus du mal à prendre mon petit déjeuné, ma gorge était serrée et j'avais une migraine d'enfer. Peut être que c'était dut à mon manque de sommeil ou peut être aussi à ce regard pressant qui pesait dans mon dos. Ajouter à cela l'impression que ce regard était loin d'être amical et je devinais sans peine à qui il appartenait. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas me laisser en paix, il fallait qu'il m'empêche de vivre. Ou alors c'était moi qui me faisais un film. **

**Après avoir avalé difficilement deux morceaux de toast beurré je filais à toute vitesse de la grande salle. J'étais de suite plus sereine mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car au bout de quelques minutes je me senti suivit.**

**J'empruntais des lors les couloirs les plus larges et les plus éclairés. Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à me venir à l'esprit. « Certainement mon troisième œil » m'aurait dit une folle à laquelle j'en voulais un peu pour la scène qui c'était déroulé la veille. Cette pensée me fit sourire mais je restais néanmoins attentive aux éventuels bruits qui auraient put me renseigner sur mon poursuivant. **

**Les couloirs me paraissaient interminables jusqu'aux cachots surtout lorsque l'on ne prenait pas les raccourcis. A chaque pas j'avais l'impression de plonger un peu plus vers les ténèbres. Je me plaisais alors à croire que ce n'était qu'une hallucination causée par la nuit blanche que je venais de passer.**

**Soudain, alors que j'atteignais presque l'entré de la salle commune j'entendis clairement du bruit derrière moi. Paniquée, je ne retournais d'un bon et sortais ma baguette la main tremblante. Je scrutais l'obscurité de cet endroit mal éclairé et humide ou régnait un froid glacial qui me transperçait jusqu'aux os. Jamais ce couloir ne m'avais paru aussi froid et inquiétant. Il n'y avait plus que le silence, un silence lourd et oppressant. Et au milieu de tout ceci un second bruit se fit entendre.**

**« - Qui est là ? M'exclamais-je au bord de la terreur. Montrez vous. Je vous prévient je suis armée et je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette. »**

**Il n'y eu aucune réponse et j'attendait là, pétrifiée sur place et incapable de faire ne serais-ce qu'un mouvement pour aller me mettre à l'abri dans la salle commune. Je n'aurais jamais crut que ce griffon m'inspirerait un jour autant de craintes et de peurs. **

**Que pouvait-il bien me faire après tout ? J'essayais je de me résonner sans succès. J'étais toujours aussi immobile et terrorisé. Il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse et je statufié durent plusieurs et interminables minutes encore. **

**Puis, comme s'il était venu pour me sauver Flint traversa le couloir. J'eus un sursaut de terreur en voyant son ombre. Je faillis crier mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de ma gorge. Il passa dans la lumière et je le reconnu. Il s'avança jusqu'à moi et s'arrêta brusquement l'air surprit face à mon expression emplit de frayeur.**

**« - Hey, ça va ? Tu as l'air complètement terrorisé. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »**

**Je levais les yeux vers lui encore tremblante et il comprit que j'étais dans un tel état de panique que je ne pouvais plus parler. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina de force vers l'entré de la salle commune. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur il me fit m'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil en face du feu. Je regardais les flammes danser et je me sentit un peu mieux. L'atmosphère semblait se réchauffer. Il se plaça devant moi et me regarda. Il me sembla qu'à cet instant il était inquiet, je le vis dans ses yeux. Flint inquiet, c'était du jamais vu, à par peut être lorsqu'il s'agissait de quiditch.**

**« Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans un état pareil, ordonna t-il. »**

**« Je ne sais pas… j'ai crut que j'étais suivie… et…. J'ai entendu du bruit… »**

**Je n'arrivais quasiment pas à parler. J'étais encore sous le choc et puis qu'allait penser mon capitaine ? Que j'étais une pauvre gamine qui avait pour de tout. Non, j'étais grotesque, tout à fait minable. Ce devaient être des rats ou un chat peut être. Beaucoup d'élève en avaient alors ce n'était certainement rien de plus. Je m'étais fait un film sans doute, comme si Dubois pouvait me faire du mal et simplement pour quelques phrases échangées.**

**« Et qui aurait bien put te suivre ? Questionna t-il. »**

**« Heu… je ne sais pas, mentis-je. »**

**Je n'allais pas lui parler de Dubois et de mes suppositions aussi débiles qu'absurdes.**

**« Tu n'as donc pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour si peu. Si c'est à cause du quiditch et du fait que Dubois soit au courant, il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses, il ne sais rien faire à par se venter celui là. »**

**Comment avait-il deviné ? Il lisait dans mes pensés assurément. Et je ne savais que répondre. Il me regardait fixement et je me sentis mal à l'aise. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé de me sentir aussi minable. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard sombre.**

**« Ce doit être le manque de sommeil. Je n'ai pas dormit la nuit dernière, j'avais du travail. Et puis tu as raison cet imbécile de la première espèce ne sait même pas tenir correctement sa baguette alors qu'ai-je à craindre de lui. » **

**Bon maintenant que j'avais reprit mes esprits, encore perturbés c'était certain je me levait assez vite et courait chercher mes affaires dans le dortoir avant de ressortir presque immédiatement. Non pas que j'allais arriver en retard, surtout pour voir une grosse bonne femme rempoter d'horribles racines terreuses mais tout simplement car je ne supportais pas d'être face à mon capitaine et de devoir raconter des conneries plus grosse que moi. Lorsque je retraversais la salle commune toujours vide il était toujours assit à la même place et me dévisagea avec perplexité.**

**« A plus tard. On se voit ce soir pour l'entraînement sur le terrain. »**

**Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre et je filais en vitesse par l'ouverture ma baguette à la main et tout mes sens à l'affût. Bien, voilà que j'étais de nouveau dans le lugubre couloir. Cette fois j'étais bien décidée à ne pas me laisser envahir par cette fichu peur qui était ridicule en plus. Il y avait de quoi avoir honte. Avouer à ma tête de troll préféré que j'avais une trouille monstre de ce petit Griffy de rien du tout ça c'était vraiment de la pure fiction. Autant se suicider de suite après avoir dit cela plutôt que de le voir se foutre ma gueule et de me taper des conseils à deux noise de la par de touts les autres serpentards. Ce n'était même pas un rêve, un véritable cauchemar plutôt et cela me fit frissonner de dégoût. Beurk… quelle horreur.**

**Je fus vite dans le grand hall qui était plein de monde à présent et voila que je me pris à chercher dans la foule la somme de toutes mes angoisses. Que quelqu'un me sauve de ma folie pitié. Si je continuais ainsi il faudrait que l'on m'enferme d'urgence dans ma chambre pour le reste de ma vie ou pour un mois au moins. Je me maudis et je sortis du château. Dehors il faisait beau, quel mauvais présage. L'entraînement serait long, très long ce soir.**

**Le cours de Chourave se passa plutôt bien. A par de la terre un peu de partout sur moi et quelques coups de racines par-ci par-là j'en sortis sans trop de dégradation de ma personne. Cela pouvait toujours être pire et pour une fois alors qu'il me semblais être au fond d'un puis au milieu d'un désert de glace je voyait les choses d'une manière positive, enfin, presque. Oui, on aurait put avoir cours avec les désespérés et insupportables de griffondor ou les paralysés du cerveau de chez poufsoufle. Non, aujourd'hui j'avais eu droit à un peu mieux, les intellos et les cas sociaux de Serdaigle. Que du beau monde.**

**Je passais à coté de premières années qui me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds car j'avais mit ma robe de sorcier à l'envers, par inadvertance sans nul doute. Je les collectionnait aujourd'hui c'était pas possible. A croire que j'avais échangé ma bonne étoile avec celle d'un malchanceux. Il me semblait qu'à coté de cette journée celle d'hier était un véritable éden en fin de compte. Je leur lançait un grand et méchant « dégagez de mon chemin bande de carpeaux baveux. » Ils déguerpirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent avec leurs minis jambes d'amputés. C'était bien la seule compensation de la matinée pour l'instant.**


	4. Tout pour la coupe

Chapitre 4 Tout pour la coupe.

Inutile de dire que ma journée était pour le moment un désastre complet. De plus j'avais botanique ce qui ne remontait pas le moral des troupes, quelle matière stupide, pourquoi je l'avais prise. Alors que j'essayais de rempoter ma racine tordue dans un vieil pot, les jacassements des filles me parvenait aux oreilles.

« Mais vos gueule a la fin, leurs criais je dessus soudainement. »

Parler de garçon alors qu'on était moche comme un peu ça servais à rien d'autre qu'à gâcher l'humeur déjà pas terrible des personnes potables. Les filles me regardèrent indignées.

« Je vous emmerde, laiderons, continuais je, avec un grand sourire. »

« T'es qu'une sale…, répondu Maya Hopkins »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Chourave m'avait crier dessus de foutre la camp car je dérangeais le cours. Pas de problème du tout, c'était tous ce dont j'avais envie, quitter cette serre surchauffé, ou l'on ne côtoyait que des gens plus lourds les un que les autres. Je renversait intentionnellement mon pot de terre sur Maya en passent à coté d'elle. Et Enfin je sortais, fière de mon effet sur les autres élèves qui me regardaient tous, ébahi. Cela m'arrivait souvent mais la j'y était allait peu être un peu fort.

Après cet épisode très émouvant, j'avais reprit un peu de bonne humeur. C'était bien marrent de traumatiser cette face de calamar de Hopkins. Je ne rentrais pas au château, je savais que Flint n'avait pas cours à cette heure ci. Il devait certainement être dehors, peu être même sur le terrain de quiditch.

Mais par malheurs, je croisais Percy Wesley, avec un grand P comme petit préfet prétentieux. Je fis celle qui ne l'avait pas remarqué, et j'essayais de passer inaperçu. Peine perdu, à peine fut je dans son champ de vision qu'il m'interpella. Je m'avançais vers lui, rien ne servais de se cacher j'avais été repéré, et de tout façon je me foutais un peu de ce que le rouquin pouvait dire.

« Tu me devrais pas avoir cours toi ?demanda t-il. »

« Tu le sais non, répondit je assez méchamment. »

« Ne soit pas insolente avec un préfet sinon je te fais récurer les toilettes, c'est clair. »

Bon Ok, il avait gagné à ce jeux la, mais il restait quand même un crétin de la première espèce. Et puis les toilettes, je trouverais peu être quelqu'un pour les faire avec moi, ou plutôt à ma place.

« Alors, qu'es que tu fais là ? »

« Chourave m'a foutu dehors. Pas besoin dans faire une potion. »

J'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire, et aussi une heure de colle au moins, mais pas les toilette ça c'était certain. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ça menace ultime, et que s'il me la donné déjà et bien il n'aurait plus de moyen de pression aussi faiblard fut t-il. Ben, oui nettoyer pour les autres, personne n'avait jamais aimé.

« Qu'es que tu as fait ? »

« Ho, rien j'ai juste dit à Maya Hopkins et sa bande d'attardées mentales de la fermer. »

« Tu es vraiment un cas à pars toi. T'as vraiment besoin d'une correction, je te met une heure de colle. Tu iras laver la salle des trophées ce soir à neuf heures. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, cette salle je commençais à bien la connaître. Tu parle d'une correction, c'était une occasion inespéré d'échapper un peu à couvre feu, même s'il fallait passer la moitié de la nuit à dépoussiérer les trophées de tout les champions de l'école.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, Percy le Préfet, dis je presque moqueuse. »

« Maintenant vas t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir dans les parages, sans quoi j'alourdie ta punition. »

Mais oui, va y menace, menace encore. Je n'était pas maso, mais parfois c'était plus fort que moi il fallait que je l'énerve ce type. Parce que c'était un griffy déjà, parce qu'il était préfet aussi, et sinon… parce qu'il connaissait Dubois ? Non, non ça c'était un peu des salades, quoi que maintenant.

« Pff, fait comme tu veux ! A bientôt Préfet, concluais je en lui faussant compagnie. »

Un fois débarrassé du Percy Wesley, casse noisettes à ses heures, j'eu enfin le loisir de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de calme. Jusqu'à ce que je vois Flint, bien évidement. Celui-ci n'était pas sur le terrain comme je l'avais envisagé, mais prés du lac, sous un arbre avec deux autres serpentards.

Il m'aperçu et me fit signe de venir. Au moins j'étais sure de ne pas me faire jeté, même s'il ne me semblait pas qu'il fut capable de me faire une chose pareille. Bref, je me dirigeais vers le petit groupe d'un pas confiant. J'avais presque oublié l'épisode du matin, et ma mauvaise humeur avait totalement disparu.

« Comment ça se fait que tu soit la ? Ta cours normalement à cette heure là, non , lança Pucey quelque peu surprit de me voir. »

« Elle m'a viré, à cause de cette bouffonne de Hopkins, lui répondit je en m'asseyant à coté de lui, contre le tronc de l'arbre. »

« C'est qui cette filles ? Demanda Flint. »

« C'est pas important, juste une serdaigle qui se la joue, expliquais je. »

« Au moins t'es dispensé de cette heure, c'est déjà ça, sourit Miles Bletchley. »

Au moins ici j'étais dans mon élément, avec des sangs purs d'une, des serpentards de deux et des jours de quiditch de trois. Il avait pas tord Miles, je pensais la même chose.

« Surtout avec Chourave, quel soulagement, je renchérie. Au fait capitaine, je te cherchais. »

« Tu me cherchais ? Flint parus soudain intéressé. Et appelle moi Marcus, en dehors de terrain. »

S'il voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom, et bien j'allais le faire. Après tout il était sympa même si parfois il était horriblement chiant, lors des entraînements.

Je n'avais jamais eu de relation avec des élèves des dernière années, je les connaissait vu comme ça, parce qu'on était de la même maison et qu'on avait presque le même age par rapport au plus jeune, mais ça s'arrêtais là. Avec mon intégration dans l'équipe j'étais devenu plus populaire dans ma maison et je devenais ami avec mes camarades serpents.

« Je voulais te demander pour Dubois comment on fait. Il est au courant, notre secret ne va pas tenir longtemps. »

« Et bien, je n'est pas eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« On à cas s'en servir pour se faire de la pub, proposa Adrian. »

« Dubois ne s'attendra pas à ce que l'on fasse la présentation de notre nouvelle joueuse nous même. Et puis les tactiques il les connaît pas, appuya Miles. »

Tout ça allez virez à la concurrence pour la promotions des joueurs. Comme dans les vrai tournois. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée au fond et j'étais prête à tout pour mon équipe. Finalement il fallait juste retourné cette découverte à notre avantage.

« Je vois ce que vous voulais dire. C'est pas mal en effet. Mais toi, qu'es t'en pense ? Après tous c'est toi le centre du sujet. »

« Je ne vois rien la dedans qui soit gênent pour moi. Le but c'est qu'on gagne, non ? »

« A nous la coupe, s'écrièrent en cœur, Miles et Adrian. »

Voila, le plan était amorcé. Il restait quelques chose à régler quant à la manière de s'y prendre mais j'était sur que nous allions y arriver. Ce pauvre imbécile de Dubois allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

La fin de l'heure ce passa tranquillement, nous parlions de tout et de rien. De sang de bourbe, de Sirius Black qui était de retour, de Potter et compagnie. Plein de sujets pour lesquels nous avions un attrait et un avis commun. C'était sur j'était mieux là qu'avec Chourave.

Lorsque il fut midi, je me dirigé vers la grande salle et je fut rejoint dans le hall par Merry, l'une de mes meilleures amies. Elle me sourit et je compris qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais tout le monde parle de toi. »

« Et alors ? Qu'es que ça peu bien me faire. »

« Je croyais que ton statu de nouvelle poursuiveuse devais restais secret. »

« C'est Dubois il m'a eu hier. Mais tu sais c'est pas grave avec les garçons on à trouver un nouveau truc, lui expliquais je. »

« Les garçons ? Tu parles de ceux de l'équipe. Je trouve que tu traînes souvent avec eux en ce moment. Dubois t'a dit… »

« Ouais, ce salaud. Mais on va le massacrer, m'écriais je. »

On entraient dans la salle et l'on rejoignit notre table. L'équipe était au complet et je dus me mettre avec eux car notre plan entrait en vigueur maintenant. D'ailleurs je sentais de nombreux regards posaient sur moi.

« Bon et bien serpentard en force, et à la fin de repas, on fait exploser la baraque, ma jolie, me lança Terence Higgs. »

L'on était tous d'accord, l'esprit d'équipe c'était génial. Qui disait serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours. Et quand nous eûmes tous fini notre désert, Flint se leva et amplifia sa voix avec un sort.

« Cher élèves de poudlard. Je sais que parmi vous tout le monde ce demande qui peu bien être notre nouvelle attrapeuse. Certain bruit courent, et bien j'en donne la confirmation et je vais même vous la présenter en t'en que capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard. Mlle Androméra Maclent, cinquième années et surtout joueuse de grand talent. »

Adrian et Térence me firent grimper sur debout sur la table, sous le regard ébahi de toute la grande salle. Quel effet retentissant, c'était mieux que je ne l'imaginé. Je m'amusais alors à lancer de grand sourire à tout les élèves, et je prenais la pose comme une stars sur des photos de magasines féminins sorciers.

Je regardais soudain la table des profs, ils me fixaient tous. Dumbledor souriait de la scène, Mcgonagal était presque choqué, Rogue assez satisfais… Et je passe Chourave, qui leva les yeux au ciel, indigné. Mais cela m'amusait beaucoup, j'étais le centre de l'attention générale pour la première fois de ma vie.

Puis soudain je fus surprise de voir certains serpents ce lever sous l'ordre de Malefoy. Les autres suivirent, dans un esprit de solidarité entre élèves d'un même bord. On moins nous étions soutenu.

« On aura la coup, Griffon vous êtes fichu, cette filles c'est de la vrai graine de championne. Pas comme tes loosers Dubois. Continua Flint. »

Pour le conforter dans son idée, les joueurs puis la table entière entamèrent ensemble un nouveau slogan qui je trouve saunait très bien.

« Les pires c'est ces griffons, ils traînes dans les bas fond,

C'est comme de la vermine, il faut qu'on l'extermine.

On signe leurs arrêts de mort, adieux aux griffondors

La coupe est pour les vainqueurs, pas pour les loosers. »

La guerre était officiellement déclarée, et personnellement j'approuvais à cent pour cent. Ces pauvres rouges et or étaient tellement surprit qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à réagir à notre provocation. C'était parfaitement hilarant de voir leurs visages se décomposer, ma journée était encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Dumbledore se leva, et demanda le silence aux verts et argents. Et je dus redescendre de ma table aidée par Flint. Le directeur se mit alors à applaudir bruyamment.

« Très belle présentation de votre nouvelle joueuse M.Flint. Mais il serait temps, je pense de retrouver un peu plus de calme. Quant à cette chanson, elle est bien trouvé très cher serpentards, mais je désirerais ne pas déclancher de guerre au saint de l'établissement.

Comme vous le savez la saison de Quiditch commence dans quelques semaines, et je vois que votre excitation est grandissante. J'espère que Poudlard saura tous vous réunir sous une même maison. Et que les meilleurs gagnent. »

Il se rassit et les professeurs applaudirent son discours ainsi que certain élèves. Des chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever, les élèves se déplaçaient de table en table. A ma table, certains c'étaient rapproché de mon groupe et tous discutaient et commentaient se qui venait de se penser, avec enthousiasme. J'étais dans un monde différent de d'habitude. Le repas se termina et je sorti de la grande salle, avec Flint et quelques autres.

« C'est une véritable déclaration de guerre, lança Malefoy. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »

« Tache d'attraper le vif d'or à temps, surtout, lui répondit Flint. »

« Ne t'en fait pas nous serons à la hauteur, assura Adrian. »

Pansy vint s'accrocher à mon bras droit. Cela me surprit mais après tout maintenant j'allais devoir faire face à toutes les personnes qui allaient vouloir me parler, car j'étais « connu ». Et quelle célébrité, LA NOUVELLE POURSUIVEUSE de serpentard, la fierté de la maison du grand Salazar.

« Je pensais, dit la brune, que pour complété le tout, il te faudrait un physique renversant. »

Depuis quand elle pense celle là, peu importe, elle avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Pensy, tu à raison, il faut pas seulement que tu sois douée, il faut que l'on est de l'admiration et de la crainte, s'exclama Flint. »

« Et il te faudrait aussi un copain assez populaire dans une autre maison que la notre, continua Miles. »

« Ca reste à vois ça, se renfrogna le capitaine soudainement. C'est à toi de choisir en plus. »

C'était une très bonne idée, le but étant d'avoir le plus de supporter possible. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le but de la manœuvre était à l'évidence de me faire devenir la stars de Poudlard. Ainsi, nous pourrions déstabiliser les griffondor et nous établirions notre supériorité sur eux.

Ce n'était pas une position désagréable, je savais qui était mes vrai amis, et je n'avais rien à perdre. Et surtout j'étais persuadé de m'éclater et aussi de dégoûter ce très cher Olivier Dubois. Il c'était moqué de moi, il avait gâcher ma journée d'y hier, je me devais de prendre ma revanche. Et cela même s'il était toujours aussi charmant, et perturbant, je devais l'avouer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En quoi ça se transforme ? Je sens que je vais rire. J'espère que ça vous à plus. Et merci pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir. N'hésitez as à en laissez vous autres.


	5. La belle et les trophées

Chapitre 5 : La belle et les trophées

Et voila que mon humeur c'était miraculeusement, ou si peu, amélioré, d'un seul coup. Et quel coup, cette gueule d'amour de Dubois devait encore être sous le choc. J'en avais même oublié la frousse qu'il m'avait foutu, c'était pour dire, j'étais presque au paradis. Oui, je jubilais, rien que de l'imaginer la tête baignant dans son potage de poireaux, se cassant la gueule de sa chaise, j'en souriais d'aise. Pas pour longtemps, les bonnes choses on toujours une fin. Et c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à découvrir bientôt.

Ma merveilleuse journée touchait à sa fin, et la j'avais cette sublime heure de colle. C'était donc l'esprit torturé par mes multiples plans d'évasion, ou de fraude pour échapper à ce supplice humiliant du ménage, quoique, ce n'était que de la poussière dans ce cas là, encore heureux, que je me « baladais » donc dans les couloirs, alors que les autres regagnaient leurs salle commune pour le couvre feu. J'avais beau traîné les pieds, la salle approchait dangereusement et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Misère de misère, j'allais faire plaisir à Percy le Pitoyable Préfet Pervers… Gr. Et il était là celui là, qui m'attendait bien sagement, comme un gentil toutou, avec son air pince sans rire habituel.

Pourtant quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude justement. Je m'arrêtais devant lui fière et droite, alors je remarquait qu'il me regardait bizarrement. Je baissait les yeux et là j'eu vite compris ce qu'il regardait comme ça. Oui, c'était vraiment un pervers en fin de compte. Je l'avais toujours pensé, un roux, un sale griffon, un horrible préfet, austère, hautin, pénible, et j'en passe, se serait vraiment mais vraiment trop long à dire, ne pouvait être qu'un pervers. En effet Pancy et les autres ayant allié les gestes à la parole, enfin surtout Pancy, les mecs ne se mettent pas de rouge à lèvres, quoique Malefoy peu être, je m'étais retrouvé transformé à bimbo en un rien de temps.

La serpentard m'avait bien amputé l'uniforme de aux moins dix centimètre, et pourtant il n'était pas très long avant, mon chemisier et mon pull eux avaient rétréci au lavage, Quant à ma cape, on me l'avait confisqué. Mais j'avais donné mon accord après tout, et pour le moment en tout cas ça avait l'air de marcher. Je ne préférais alors pas imaginer ce qui allait m'attendre dans l'avenir. Devenir la « Star » de Poudlard ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, galère. Si même Percy, s'y mettait… D'ailleurs il n'avait pas une copines lui, oh pardon un caniche je voulais dire.

« Tu es en retard, me dit il avant de me désigner la porte d'entré et les outils dont je devais me servir pour faire briller la salle. »

« Navré, vraiment, c'est que j'ai des choses à faire, MOI, lui répondis je avec une hypocrisie volontairement non dissimulé. »

Il soupira et ne rajouta rien de plus jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la pièce.

« Commence par le sol, ordonna t-il. »

Soit il était très con, soit il était encore plus pervers que je le ne pensais. Certainement les deux. Qui était assez bête pour commencer par là alors que la poussière qu'on allait déplacer ensuite allait gâcher tout le travail déjà accomplit ? Je n'allais pas me laisser faire de la sorte, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de balais, et que j'allais devoir me taper ça à la main, et à coup sur à quatre pattes.

« Tu sais PREFFET, je crois que ta pas de sens logique, laisse moi faire tu veux. »

Il paru surpris de ma perspicacité, et se contenta de me lancer un regard noir, avant de regarder dans le couloir. Je l'avais percé à jour, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimer le percer tout court à cet instant là.

« P comme Pervers, murmurais je pour moi, sachant bien sur qu'il avait entendu. »

Puis j'attrapais un chiffon, une boite en acier, l'ouvrais, et plongé le chiffon dedans. Au travail, je n'avais plus le choix là, et cela me désolait vraiment. Là, j'entendis du bruit, des pas. Mon sixième sens, mais bien sur, me disait que je n'allait pas être seule, et que le préfet allait se couchait très bientôt. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il allait finir par devenir gênant. Mais là, la voix que j'entendis ne me fit pas sourire. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il passe par là celui là ? C'était une véritable catastrophe internationale. Peu être pas, du moins Pourdlardiènne.

« Tu veux pas me l'enlever cette colle ridicule Percy, demandait il ? »

Mais là bine sur Percy le Pucerons répondit « non je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien Olivier. ». Cela m'a fait sourire un instant, jusqu'à ce que je me rende vraiment compte, que j'allais passer la nuit ici avec LUI. Non, il n'était pas question que je supplie ce Pustule de faire dégager The-beau-goss-number-one-of-Poudlard, au plus vite, et sans qu'il ne me voit. C'était mon honneur de serpentarde qui était en jeu là. Il allait falloir que je souffre encore cette nuit à cause de ce Minable, qui malgré tout était toujours aussi sexy. Et Zut !

« Aller au travail, dit Percy sur un ton solennel, avent de me jeter un dernier coup d'œil et de mettre les voiles. »

« Tu regretteras Percy, la prochaine fois je ne t'aiderais pas pour coincer les fraudeurs, s'exclama Dubois légèrement énervé. »

Enfin, le moment fatidique arriva, Dubois entra dans la salle et posa son regard, craquant, sur moi. J'étais de dos et vue ma tenu, aucun doute qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnue, je fit comme si rien n'était, mais j'eu la désagréable sensation, qu'il me fixait, enfin qu'il fixait mes jambes. Lui aussi, les griffys étaient tous des vicieux ou quoi ? Comme si être handicapé du cerveau ça ne suffisait pas. C'étaient vraiment des cas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne foutait rien, qu'il se rinçait l'œil, bon d'accords ça ne me déplaisait pas, mais bon, tout de même, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, non plus.

« Tu veux pas regarder ailleurs pour me faire plaisir, sale griffon, m'exclamais je alors sans stopper pour autant mon activité. »

Quelques secondes à peine après que j'eu fini de parler, qu'une main s'agrippa fermement à mon poigné et me retourna violement. Et voila comment je me retrouvais plaqué contre la vitrine, face à un Dubois à la fois surpris et mécontent, qui me regardait dans les yeux avec de venimosité qu'un cobras en colère. Pourtant qu'es qu'il était mignon comme ça, le bougre.

« Toi ? Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire sur le moment. »

Et comme d'habitude, impossible de me calmer, alors je le repoussais aussi violement qu'il m'avait touché, et me plantait devant lui, avec affront. C'était lui le second, pas moi, et s'il n'était pas content il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs.

« Va récurer les chiottes et laisse moi faire mon travail, tu me dérange, bouffon de bas étages répliquais je alors avec fougue. »

Il sembla reprendre un peu de contenance, l'insulte digéré et la surprise passé. Me dévisageant une dernière fois, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait une mauvaise phrase à me lancer. Une joute verbale s'annonçait, et long si on ne venait pas y mettre un terme.

« Tu joues les filles maintenant, commença t-il presque moqueur. On direz que ce que je t'ais dit là première fois t'a marqué. Va te rhabiller comme ça tu me fais encore plus pitié. Une attrapeuse et une striptease se n'est pas la même chose. Et malheureusement pour toi tu n'es pas du tout talentueuse pour l'une, et trop moche pour éveiller un quelconque intérêt dans l'autre cas. Tu es vraiment minable comme serpentarde, vraiment. »

Là, il avait marqué un point, un énorme point même. Le tout m'était resté vraiment en travers de la gorge. Je crus que j'allais pleurer sur le coup, mais non, j'étais peu être amoureuse de ce type mais je le détestais quand même. Jamais il ne pourrait me faire pleurer encore. Mais qu'es que ça faisait mal tout de même. Je serrais les dents, et respirais un grand coup pour reprendre mon sang froid et le total contrôle de moi.

« Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses. Je suis peu être la plus minable des serpentarde mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être comme toi, un éternel perdant, un looser pour toute sa vie, incapable de faire gagner son équipe. Vois tu, ce n'es pas ton équipe qui est mauvaise, même si cela me heurte de l'avouer, griffondor à une bonne équipe, très bonne équipe, mais la raison pour laquelle il perde, c'est toi. Un mauvais capitaine égale une défaite. Tu ferais mieux de démissionner, tu aurais une chance de voir ta maison gagner pour une fois. »

Il perdit son sourire, j'avais touché le point sensible, et je le savais très bien. Je ne le connaissait que très peu mais ça je savais que c'était douloureux pour lui, et oui, j'en tirais partie. Il m'avait bien fait mal à moi, alors j'avais le droit de me venger, et quand bien même, il ne m'aurait rien eu fait, j'étais à serpentard et j'avais par conséquent le droit de vie ou de mort sur ses imbéciles et faibles de griffons. Vie ou de mort, c'était une façon de parler bien sur. Il bouillonnait littéralement, et moi j'étais très fière de mon petit effet. Je me remis alors à me tache, l'ignorant totalement. Le problème c'était que Dubois n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

« Qui te permet de me parler de la sorte, tu n'as encore jouer aucun match. Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux est le meilleur. Et là crois moi, tu feras moins ta maligne. Tu n'es qu'une gamine insignifiante, pire qu'un cafard, alors je t'écraserais comme il se doit. Je t'en ferais pleurer de honte, tu verras. »

Il croyait ça. Il croyait que je n'étais qu'une gamine bonne à pleurer. Je l'avais été, je ne l'étais plus maintenant. Il pouvait bien dire ça, il verrait en effet lequel était le meilleur. Je n'avais pas peur de lui, je ne devais pas avoir peur de lui. Nous allions gagner. Je me contentais de souffler bruyamment pour lui exprimer tout l'ennuie qu'il provoquait en moi. C'était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle parole.

« Tu le prends comme ça, Maclent. Très bien mais sache qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de moi, je t'en ferais baver, commença t-il à s'emporter. »

« Quoi encore ? Tu me fatigues avec tes discours à deux morilles. »

J'avais à l'évidence trouver outre sont point sensible, une manière efficace de le mettre en rogne, et la ce n'était plus de la haine mais un petit jeu qui me distrayais de plus en plus. S'il venait me fatiguer alors je n'aurais qu'à retourner la situation à mon avantage de cette manière. Je souris légèrement. Il m'avait bien amoché quand même.

« Cela te fais rire ? Continua t-il »

Il avait vue mon sourire dans la vitre mais qu'importait, cela aussi semblait marcher à la perfection. Devant l'air qu'il affichait, j'eu envie soudain de me moquer de lui et de rire sincèrement. Même s'il m'avait fait très mal, je ne pouvais pas lui dire des crasse tout le temps, là au moins je profité du spectacle en me vengeant de la même façon. Ce sale type n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, qu'on se moque, donc j'utilisé cette technique là. Oui, c'était mesquin, mais bon, ne l'étais il pas lui. Il m'avait fichu la trouille de ma vie dans les cachots d'une manière aussi sournoise.

Il attaque néanmoins sa corvée de son coté, continuant cependant de me lancer des menace, auquel je ne répondait pas ou me contenté de soupirer d'exaspération. Mais comme ce genre de chose avait aussi le don de me gonfler au bout de quelque temps, et que j'aimais faire peur autour de moi, je ne pouvais plus resté en place. J'eu bientôt fini toute mes étagère. Alors j'attrapais le seau d'eau pour laver le sol et soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit. Oui, j'allait assurément bien rigoler, quitte à passer du temps avec lui, autant en profité à fond. Je pris la anse et hop, par inadvertance, bien évidement orchestré, je jetais la moitié de l'eau sur les jambes du grand looser de service.

« Désolé, fit je avec un fausse compassion lorsqu'il se retourna pour me jeter un regard noir. »

« Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi tu veux. Je n'ais pas besoin de fausses excuses de la part de toi ou de ta bande de serpent visqueux. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. »

Au fond moi aussi je finissais par m'énervé, de ces remarque acide, feindre l'indifférence n'étais pas vraiment pour moi. Et si cela continuer, j'allais craqué, et pour lui, et pour lui crier dessus aussi, surtout en fait. Je lui lançais un regard provocateur. Il répondit de la même manière. Ce qui me remis de mauvaise humeur, il n'allait pas s'y mettre.

« On est peu être des serpents, mais on est pas visqueux et lourd comme ces griffys, les enrhumés du cerveau, enfin quand ils en ont un, et de plus ma langue elle n'est pas plus fourchue que la tienne. »

Et voila c'était sortit tous seul, une phrase vraiment minable, mais que je n'avais put m'empêcher de dire. Et pour accompagner le coup, tant que j'y étais, je me mis à lui tirer la langue, justement. Il se remis à sa tache comme je l'avais fait plut tôt, et moi maintenant dans le même cas, j'attaquais « enfin » le sol à la brosse. Galère, avec une jupe aussi courte. C'était moi qui allais m'enrhumer avec ça. Je raterais peu être quelques cours comme ça.

Mais voila qu'au bout de dix minutes environs, mon sixième sens était de retour, ben voyons. Deux yeux étaient à l'évidence fixés sur moi ou plutôt sur mon postérieur. Je croyais que j'étais moche ? Il devait vraiment être en manque alors. Inconsciemment cela me remontais le moral, et bizarrement je ne chercha même pas échapper à ce regard bien trop pressant pour passer inaperçus. Et cela duras jusqu'à une heure et demi passé, lorsque toute la salle fut parfaitement propre et que tout fût rangé. Nous étions certainement trop crevé pour échanger quelque insulte que ce soit sans bonne raison.

Pourtant lorsque je quitté la salle, ce maudit minable d'amour, je sais, me fit un croche patte et je partie direct m'étaler sur le sol. Il partie alors en ricanant, me laissant seule me relever, avec de légères éraflures sur le visage. Mais comme je n'avais pas donné mon dernier mot et que je voulais en finir vite, je me relevais rapidement pour le poursuivre en courant. Je le rattrapais assez vite, en ma plus grande joie. Il gâchait toujours tous chez moi, ce qu'il m'avait dit je ne l'avais pas bien encaissé non plus il fallait dire. S'entendre dire qu'on est moche par celui qu'on aime ben ce n'est pas du tout agréable mais si ce n'est qu'un débile profond de griffondor. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et lorsqu'il arriva en haut des escaliers, je le poussais rudement vers les marches. Mais manque de pot, un gardien reste un gardien même s'il est archi mais archi nul, et a une fâcheuse tendance à garder la balle. Pas que je me considérais comme un souafle, mais bon dans se cas là il venait de s'agripper à moi, et m'entraîna dans sa chute, donc…

Jamais relativement de chance cependant car je ne me fit pas plus mal, mais j'avais aussi moins de chance, ce plouc n'était pas vraiment un pois plume pour moi, et il était étalé de tout son long sur mon pauvre petit corps déjà assez meurtri et fatigué par cette monumentale et terrible journée. C'était vraiment l'apothéose là. Encore que, j'étais quand même collé à celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, ou presque. Pars que, se n'était pas mon cœur qu'il était en train de tripoter mes bien l'un de mes seins.

« Arrête de me tripoter, tu vas me souiller, m'exclamais je indigné. »

« Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de tripoter un laiderons pareil, tu t'es pas bien vu ma pauvre bête, riposta t-il avec froideur. »

« Et bien ôtes tes sale pattes de là, et tout de suite. »

« Tu ferais bien dans profiter, ça ne risque pas de t'arriver une seconde fois dans la vie que quelqu'un te touche. »

« Pour le moment la seule personne qui en profite c'est toi, et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir ton odeur nauséabonde sur mes vêtements demain, alors bouge et vite. »

Il n'était à l'évidence pas prés à dégager. Qu'es qu'il me voulait, hein ? Si j'étais vraiment un laiderons il aurait déguerpis depuis longtemps, non ? Et puis il était vraiment mignon, juste éclairé par la lune, et puis il m'énervais tellement que j'avais bien envie de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

« C'est toi qui me contamine… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le l'avais attrapé par la cravate et embrassé langoureusement. Je savais que c'étais certainement mon arrêt de mort assuré mais on ne lutté pas contre son instinct. Je fus néanmoins surprise, car il ne me repoussa pas, une fois le choc de la surprise passé. Non, en fait, il répondit même à mon baisé assez rapidement, se collant plus encore contre moi. Mais toute les bonnes choses on une fin, et ma raison reprit le contrôle, je le repoussait d'un coups pour m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais j'avais fait une grosse bêtise. On ne fraternisait pas avec l'ennemi, et c'était plus que de la fraternisation.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

voila le chapitre 5.

En espérant que ça vous ais plut.

Reviews… SVP.


	6. levé de soleil redouté

Chapitre six : levée de soleil redouté.

Une chose était sure, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever ce matin là. Pourquoi ? C'était très simple, de un j'était fatigué et très bien sous les couvertures, de deux, j'avais des cours que j'appréciais peu pendant la matinée et de trois j'avais fait un rêve pas si mal que ça. En fait non, je n'aurais pas dut l'apprécier du tout. On n'apprécie pas d'être écrasé au sol par un horrible griffon du nom d'Olivier Dubois, et l'on n'apprécie pas non plus d'échanger sa salive avec, n'est pas ? Mais bizarrement le rêve semblait bien plus réel que d'habitude… trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. Et là j'ai soudain réaliser l'inévitable et terrible réalité, ce n'était pas un rêve du tout. Du coup j'avais encore moins envie de quitter les draps. Mon ENORME gourde venait de se rappeler à moi sans que j'en ais vraiment envie, même pas du tout. Rahhh, j'avais était bien idiote de faire une chose pareille, mais il l'avait cherché, et puis cette technique marchait plutôt bien en fait.

Bien sur pour me sortir de mes pensées et de mon cher et tendre lit, Pansy, et qu'es que je pouvais la détester à cet instant là, vint me sauter dessus et faire disparaître mes couvertures. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon mon terrible « secret » ??? Oui, on pouvait dire ça c'était le cas des à présent. Elle me tira par les pieds et me piailla dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus, et que je fus forcé de me lever, seulement dans le but de la faire taire bien évidement. Je découvrais avec horreur qu'elle avait déjà préparé mes affaires… et qu'elles étaient à l'évidence encore une peu plus sexy que la veille. Mais j'étais forcé de les enfiler malgré moi. J'avais signé, pas vrai ? Je ronchonnais, et glissait un pied dans un des bas noirs qu'elle m'avait préparé. C'était pas pratique c'est truc en plus, je préférais cent mille fois plus mes chaussettes et … mes mocassins plats et confortable. Pansy venait de me mettre sous le nez une paire de chaussure en cuir noir à talon « très » « trop » haut pour pouvoir marcher correctement. Ils étaient jolie c'était déjà ça… je fit la grimasse, et continuais de m'habiller, si on pouvait appelait ça comme ça, vu la faible quantité de tissus qui constituait mon uniforme.

Lorsque je fût prête, je me dirigé enfin vers la porte, mes escarpins à la main, quand Pansy d'un air traumatisé s'exclama en s'accrochant à mon bras comme une folle furieuse.

« Mon Dieu, mais tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça voyons… c'est loin d'être fini. »

« Quoi ? répondit je en la fixant à la fois effarée et au bord de la crise de nerf. »

« Regarde, dit elle »

Elle me tourna vers un miroir accroché au mur du dortoir. Comment dire, j'étais comme d'habitude, les cheveux en bataille, et l'air endormie. J'eu à peine le temps de comprendre ma douleurs, que ma camarade, que désormais j'allais appeler mon bourreau, avait glissé dans mes cheveux un peigne et tirait dessus de toute sa force quitte à m'arracher le cuir chevelu au passage. Je me retins de crier, mais mon visage n'exprimait aucun plaisir évidant à cette torture. J'aurais volontiers répliqué avec virulence si soudain, quelqu'un n'avait frappé à la porte du dortoir avec vigueur. Pansy avait crié un monumental et désagréable « entrer » et Flint c'était glissé dans la pièce, où n'étions plus que la brune et moi.

« Je vois que ça fait des progrès le relookage, dit il satisfait. »

« Oui, en effet mais… »

« Elle va être irrésistible tu va voir, me coupa la serpentarde en souriant à pleine dent »

Je crois qu'en fait Flint me trouvait déjà irrésistible, avec ma tignasse en bataille, mon air remonté, et surtout trop faiblement vêtu pour la saison. En croire que je mettait tout les garçons de cet établissement en état de transe ou presque. Mais là c'était certainement le plus gênant, car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon capitaine fit de même que les autres. Il me regarda dans les yeux assez sévèrement d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait comprit que j'allais bientôt me ruer dans la salle de bain pour enfiler mon ancien uniforme et partir déjeuner en courant. J'étais coincé, et mal à l'aise. Fallait il donc que je m'habitue à tout ça ? Si je voulais rester dans l'équipe et rendre fière ma maison, il semblait que oui. Et Zut. Je rejetais Pansy assez rudement, prenais le peigne et finissais de me démêler les cheveux moi-même, en me détournant du septième année.

« Fait de ton mieux Pansy, et toi je te fais confiance, j'ai raison ? demanda t-il pour finir de me convaincre de ne pas revenir un être « normal » »

« Oui, répondis je assez abruptement. »

« Bien, dit il. Alors on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Et il sortit comme il était entré, alors que Pansy me regarda soudainement avec une insistance effrayante. J'avais déjà en tête des idées de coupes bizarres qu'elle comptait tester sur moi, ou du maquillage outrageux qu'elle allait me tartiner sur le visage. Argf… pas le choix, pas le choix. Et je tentais de me raisonner. J'allais m'y faire, en fait je m'y étais déjà fait en fin de compte à ses vêtements. C'était le regards des autres le plus étrange. Alors, j'ai jeté le peigne sur la table ma table de nuit, et je me suis tourné vers la serpentard. Elle avait un drôle de sourire maintenant.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ? Questionnais je curieuse. »

« Je crois, commença t'elle en gloussant et en commencent à tirer sur ma manche, que tu devrais sortir avec lui. »

« HEIN ? Ça va pas non. Pas question. »

« Pourquoi, moi j'ai bien comprit qu'il te trouver à son goût. Et puis c'est un sang pur, un vrai serpentard… »

« NON, m'exclamai je d'un ton ferme et définitif. »

« Bon très bien, gloussa t-elle déçus. »

Puis elle m'entraîna dans la salle de bien pour parfaire ma tenue. J'étais mieux coiffé assurément… trop bien coiffé. Je crois que Pansy avait lancé un sortilège au peigne. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas aussi nulle en magie que ça. Non, elle devait l'être mais vu qu'elle était si porté sur son apparence qu'il était sur qu'elle c'était entraîné pour se sort là… et pas pour les autres. C'est vrai les cours c'est moins important que la frimousse ? Mais passons sur Pansy Parkinson et son complexe de la fille parfaite, qu'apparemment elle essayé de satisfaire à travers moi. Qu'allait dire mes amis ? Peut importais, ils comprendraient que c'était pour le bien de la maison et de ma carrière dans le monde « mondain » des joueurs supers beaux, pas valable pour tous, super classe, pas valable non plus pour tous, super célèbre, ça ça reste à voir, du quiditch. La talent ne suffit pas c'est bien connu. Et puis l'autre rouge à deux mornilles, que j'avais malheureusement embrassé la veille, il allait encore me charrier. En « charrier » était un peu faible, surtout maintenant. Et voila que qu'une image me revenait en mémoire, et qu'elle image ! J'en aurais soupiré de plaisir, et aussi grogné de mécontentement si seulement Pansy ne c'était pas penché sur moi pour me refaire le portrait avec des potions de maquillage et autres sorts.

« Qu'es que tu as, demanda t'elle soudain. »

Ca se voyait ? Elle était moins conne qu'elle en avait l'air ? Elle tendis un doit et le passa sous mon menton, et sur mon visage à plusieurs endroits, attentive et sérieuse. Elle avait peut être un don particulier dont je ne connaissait pas l'existence. Aie, et si elle avait des soupçon sur quelque chose ? Puis son expression sérieuse redevins celle béate et idiote qu'elle affiché ordinairement, ce qui me rassura un peu.

« Tu t'es fait mal, tu as quelques éraflures. C'est bête que je ne sache pas faire ce sort qui les fait disparaître, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix aiguë. »

A ben non, finalement c'était une fausse alerte. Je me sentis soulagé. Elle me camoufla tout ça sous je ne sais combien de couche de poudre magique, qui failli me faire éternuer à plusieurs reprises. Le temps passait et mon ventre commençait à crier famine de manière relativement douloureuse, et je me languissais de plus en plus du moment où elle me libérerait enfin. En espère que ce ne fut pas trop long sans quoi je pouvais dire adieux au petit déjeuné.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais enfin sortit du dortoir, mes chaussures toujours à la main, courant dans les couloirs pieds nus, pour aller assouvir ma faim dévorante. Je l'avait semé bien vite, et j'étais bien trop pressé de ma débarrasser d'elle à vrai dire. Pourtant là au creux de mon ventre montait une boule d'anxiété au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de la grande salle. Il serait là sans aucun doute, et je n'étais pas préparé à l'affronter. Je préférais faire comme d'habitude, penser à autre chose et me fier à mon instinct, enfin vu où il m'avait mené, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas m'y fier justement. J'aviserais si jamais je devais débattre avec MR GRIFFON TROP CON mais trop choupi. J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas trop vite cependant, même jamais si c'était possible.

Les quelques élèves que j'eu le déplaisir de croiser dans ma course effréné, me regardèrent passer avec surprise et curiosité. C'était vrai maintenant j'étais « célèbre » en quelque sorte. Je me retenais de ne pas leurs lançais un regard noir, ou une phrase du genre « regarde ailleurs sale mandragore. ». Je ne pense pas que Flint aurait apprécié que je face ça. Dommage, ça m'aurait sans doute bien détendu en fait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voila un 6eme chapitre après une longue absence. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Les explications c'est pour bientôt. Mais attention c'est REVIEWS bien sur. Ca fait toujours plaisir et merci pour ceux qui en on déjà laissé. Merci et à bientôt.

Anne Catherine B


	7. Réconciliation pas question

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Androméra Maclent, 5éme année à serpantars, vient d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Et là commence les problèmes avec un certain Olivier Dubois dont elle était amoureuse étant plus jeune. Après une retenu un peu particulière, et des échange houleux, la jeune fille fini par embrasser son « ennemi » préféré, pour ne pas arranger les choses. Et le levé est difficile, car relooking oblige pour devenir la nouvelle star de l'école. La voila transformé en Bimbo, apparemment au goût de son capitaine et surtout bien embêté avec l'épisode de la veille. _

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation pas question

C'est fou ce qu'une journée passée avec ce genres de chaussures peut-être dure et vous faire mal.

En plus, on m'a empêché de manger à ma faim sous prétexte que " ce n'est pas classe ». La vérité, c'était que j'en avais - déjà - marre. Mes cours ne m'avaient jamais tant pesé. Les regards ne m'avaient jamais autant persécuté, déshabillé, jugé. Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas fragile et je me fiche bien de ces imbéciles et crétins sans talents, sans quoi j'aurais déjà mis les voiles pour les toilettes des filles depuis longtemps. Les autres jours me paraissaient tout d'un coup comme un bon jus de citrouille comparé à celui-ci.

Mais je sais ce qui vous intéresse en fait. Et Dubois ? Et bien, son regard ne m'avait pas laché depuis que je l'avais croisé. Et moi ?Je l'avais parfaitement ignoré. Enfin, autant que je le pouvais en tout cas. Jusque là, ça avait plutôt bien marché : il n'y avait pas eu pas de bavardages inutiles à propos d'un certain épisode pas si désagréable que ça.

Mais voilà, c'était trop beau de vouloir croire que tout pouvait passer en faisant comme si l'autre manche à balais n'existait pas. En réalité, la pratique ne suivait - hélas - pas toujours. Alors que j'étais enfin un peu seule, après ma dure journée de labeur, je tentais,tant bien que mal, de rentrer aux cachots. Es pieds me faisaient horriblement souffrir. N'y tenant plus, je m'appuyais contre le mur et retirais les instruments de torture si gracieux qui me servaient de souliers. Qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait faire du bien ! Attrapant les souliers d'une main, je me remis en route sur la pointe des pieds avec une démarche qui devait être des plus comique. Les talons, c'était aussi une question d'habitude.

« Ca ne sert à rien de m'ignorer tu sais ? »

Cette voix quelque peu dédaigneuse, je ne la connaissait que trop bien. Le vicieux m'avait suivit, j'en était sure. Je tâchais de rester calme, et je regardais par-dessus mon épaule. Oui, c'était bien lui qui venait de sortir de l'ombre et se tenait là avec une pose de bad-boy tout à fait craquante, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait raison, l'ignorer devenait grotesque à force, et à présent, ne servait plus à grand chose.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vêtue que hier soir. Je suis touché que tu fasse ça pour moi, continua-t-il ironiquement. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi, répliquais-je froidement en me retournant. »

Il me regarda d'un air moins réjoui tout à coup. Et là bien sur, il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, pour me regarder de toute sa hauteur avec fierté, alors que je me dandinais au milieux du couloir, à cause de mes pieds douloureux. Ce n'était pas si bien partit que ça dans le fond. Je le regardais néanmoins dans les yeux sans ciller, malgré cette image qui me revenait en boucle, encore et encore.

« Tu n'étais pas aussi distante, il me semble lors de notre dernier tête à tête, affirma t-il sur de lui. »

« Ha, ça. C'était pour que tu la ferme une fois pour toute. »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, d'un air assez sincère. Mais, ma remarque ne semble pas le déstabiliser plus que ça. C'était là vérité dans un sens. Il y avait, à l'évidence, peu de chance pour qu'il gobbe un truc pareil, même en travaillant durs mes talents d'actrice. Je me retins de soupirer de mécontentement, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Et comme ce n'était pas encore Noël, il n'avait aucune raison que je lui fasse un petit cadeau. Un Dubois, c'était coriace mine de rien.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il faille croire tout ce que les menteuses dans ton genre peuvent inventer. »

Et en plus, il avait le culot de me traiter de menteuse ! Certes, il y a une part de vérité dans cela mais je ne l'ai fait que pour le bien de l'humanité. Humanité se résumant à ma petite personne à cet instant en l'occurrence, mais ça arrive à tout le monde de se prendre pour le nombril du monde, non ? Et donc, par excès d'égoïsme pur et dur, ce n'est pas puni par la loi, je dû avouer que je ne pensais qu'à moi et encore à moi, et que cette réplique dite avec tant d'aplomb et de charme m'avait piqué au vif. Je fronçais les sourcils malgré moi.

« Je ne me sens pas concernée par tes bêtises, répondis-je d'un ton hautain. »

Bien sûr, que j'étais concerné, mais non je n'allais pas l'avouer à cet individu même s'il avait « un tout petit peu » raison. Et puis on n'avouait pas à un Griffy de malheurs, aussi sexy soit il, qu'une serpentarde - aussi respectable que moi - avait un, mais alors vraiment tout petit faible pour lui. Ca équivalait à une lettre d'amour enflammée, pleine de rouge à lèvres, de cœurs et empestant le parfum à la rose, et ça c'était hors de question. Mais comme je l'avais déjà constaté, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il lâche prise aussi facilement.En pariant à ce rythme là, j'aurais déjà dû gagner de quoi passer ma vie les doigts de pieds en éventail.

« Prends-le comme tu veux. Les faits sont les faits de toute façon, répliqua-t-il toujours aussi sur de lui. »

« Et bien ! Et bien, lâche moi maintenant. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. Si c'était pour me rappeler que j'ai passé la nuit blanche à me désinfecter, ce n'était pas la peine de me suivre jusque ici. »

Et bien quoi ? Un peu plus ou un peu moins… dans tout les cas je n'avais pas l'avantage. Qu'il aille au diable avec ses constatations minables, et qu'il me laisse en paix. C'était impressionnant la manière dont je pouvais si vite m'emporter lorsque je perdais la face avec lui. Et loin de lui faire perdre son assurance, elle semblait se renforcer soudain, si bien qu'il en devint plus audacieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Il tendit le bras vers moi, et sa main vint caresser mon visage dans un geste d'une douceur insoupçonnée, sans qu'il ne me lâche des yeux.

« Ne me touche pas, tu vas encore me salir, m'écriais-je en repoussant sa main d'un mouvement vif et sec. »

Comme si j'allais me laisser faire si facilement. Pour qui me prenait-il ? D'accord ça n'avais rien de déplaisant, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour se laisser emporter encore une fois. Il aller voir s'il était si irrésistible que ça, cette fois, je ne céderais pas. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme des griffons, viles créatures aux bas instincts. Ha ha ! Fière ? Oh oui, très fière même.

« Ne tant fais pas, je n'aime pas les filles publiques. Surtout lorsqu' elles sont aussi laide que toi, répondit-il d'un ton devenu soudainement froid. »

Fille publique ? Laide ?Je ne savais pas ce qui me retenait de lui balancer ma paire de chaussure à la figure. Menteuse, c'était encore acceptable mais le reste, je n'avais aucune raison de le tolérer. Laide ? Et alors, peut-être qu'il les aimait bien dans le fond. En toute logique, si ça ne l'avait pas vraiment été, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison pour qu'il soit ici en ce moment à m'embêter avec des histoires qu'il aurait mieux fait d'oublier.

_« _Alors dégage avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de t'arracher un œil avec ma baguette. »

Je bouillais de rage et j'étais à la fois blessée par ses paroles. C'était inespéré, pourtant il dût croire un instant que j'étais capable de mettre ma menace à exécution car, il renonça au combat. En fait,je subissais une défaite depuis quelques minutes Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et se contenta de se moquer de moi en souriant méchammentce qui le rendait encore plus mignon qu'à l'habitudeavant de tourner les talonsEt à vrai dire, je rêvais d'une revanche, et le plus tôt possible serait mieux. Je restais sur ma faim, furieuse, avec mes pieds toujours aussi douloureux, à le regarder filer.

_« _A plus tard, tête de goule, lança-t-il sans se retourner. »

Il faut croire que c'était la phrase de trop. Et là, incapable de contenir cette bouffée de rage qui me submergeait, je pris soudain conscience de son dos si bien mis en évidence et de la paire de souliers que je tenais à la main. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "Quidditch", les deux escarpins étaient allés percuter avec violence sa nuque et son dos. Et évidement, c'est toujours après avoir commit l'irréparable -ou presque- que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on vient de faire. Et je ne fis pas exception à la règle. J'avais à coup sûr fait une énorme erreur. Dubois se retourna brusquement, apparemment aussi furieux que je l'avais été quelques secondes auparavant. Au moins, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un quelconque amusement sur son beau visage. Le mieux à faire était certainement de filer en vitesse.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

_Voila le chapitre 7. La confrontation a enfin eu lieu, mais ce n'est pas fini. Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens pour la prochaine fois. En attendant… reviews ??? _

_A bientôt, Anne Catherine B. _


	8. dans une impasse ?

Après… je ne compterais pas les minutes (et pourquoi pas les secondes?) mais me revoici et avec un nouveau chapitre. Longue ? Heu… je crois que cela se passera de réponse.

Mais tout d'abords résumé des chapitres précédant:

Androméra Maclent, 5éme année à serpentard vient d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. C'est alors que les problèmes commencent avec un certain Olivier Dubois, dont elle était amoureuse étant plus jeune. Après une retenue un peu particulière et des échanges houleux, la jeune fille finit par embrasser son « ennemi » préféré. Le réveil du lendemain est particulièrement difficile d'autant plus que Pansy prend son aînée en main. La voila transformé en Bimbo, ce qui semble au goût de son capitaine. Enfin, la confrontation tant redouté arrive et dans un excès de rage la jeune fille s'emporte violement contre le gryffondor.

Chapitre 8: Dans une impasse ?

Le mieux à faire était encore de filler en vitesse, voila la première idée qui traversa mon esprit en ce bref moment de panique. Bref ? Puisque je vous le dit. Une serpentarde comme moi ne cédait pas à la panique voyons, enfin pas longtemps… Juste le temps d'aviser sur la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation. Alors j'avais tenté bien évidement de m'éclipser aussi vite que possible, mais je craignait que ce ne fut pas assez. Je ne pouvais quand même pas courir, non seulement parce que j'avais mal aux pieds, mais aussi et surtout car c'était là la preuve flagrante que j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver s'il parvenait à mettre la main sur moi.

Pourquoi je m'embarrassais de considérations pareilles au lieux de suivre mon instinct de survit ? Mais parce que j'étais humaine, et que même si c'était complètement aberrant, cela me rassurait moi-même de me dire que j'avais encore cette force de caractère et qu'ainsi j'étais bien au dessus de ce bel animal. Bel animal qui m'avait d'ailleurs rattrapé en quelques grandes enjambées précipitées et avait empêché ma retraite en faisant le mur devant moi. Il était furieusement inquiétant, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de rage, et mon cerveau lui m'envoyait des « alerte rouge » mêlé à des « trop beau » ahurissant.

Sur le coup, je devais quand même avouer, et vous savez très bien que ce genre de choses n'a jamais été mon fort, que j'étais sacrément anxieuse et que je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je le regardais avec une sorte de terreur mal dissimulé, la bouche ouverte pour dire quelque chose que je n'arrivais même pas à formuler dans mes pensées. J'attendais que sa colère se déchaine sur moi, pétrifié et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il leva la main brusquement, comme pour me frapper. Et je n'en menait vraiment pas large, mon reflexe fut d'immédiatement me protéger la visage de mes bras, alors que ma voix sortit de ma gorge sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, et que je fermais les yeux fermement.

« ARRETE, avais je hurlé. »

Personne n'avait jamais ne serais ce que menacer de lever la main sur moi. A vrai dire c'était une grande première, l'expérience me manquait donc cruellement. Mes parents eux même ne m'avaient jamais administré de fessés ou de gifles « qui partent toutes seules ». C'était une chose presque impensable et je redoutait plus l'inconnue que le coup en lui-même. Face à un sort j'étais stoïque, si je vous l'assure, mais face à ça… ce n'était pas pareil.

Et ce que j'avais attendus avec une telle épouvante tardait à venir, tardait même sacrément à venir. Je rouvrit doucement les yeux, jetant un regard au jeune homme entre mes deux bras, il avait toujours la main levé mais restait immobile. Son visage était baissé vers moi, et s'il ne souriait pas, il n'y avait néanmoins plus cette trace d'animosité que j'avais vu quelques secondes auparavant. Alors j'ai baissé ma garde et me suis redressé quelque peu, encore sous le choc et tremblante.

« si tu recommences ce genre de trucs la prochaine fois tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, annonça il d'un ton assez dégagé. »

Je ne savais que répondre à ça. Faire croire que je ne le craignait pas aurait été complètement ridicule tant ma mauvaise fois aurait été flagrante. Cet espèce de bête sans cœur avait une sacré longueur d'avance. Maintenant il savait comment me faire peur. Et dire que je n'avais pas songé un seul instant que cela puisse m'arriver un jour. Moi qui étais si sure d'être « presque » invincible… je le détestais vraiment type. Et pourquoi même là, alors que j'étais dans une situation aussi humiliante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver à mon goût ?

Et la conclusion de tout ça, c'était qu'inévitablement une journée qui commençait mal ne pouvait que finir d'une façon encore plus insupportable. Et là je m'étais demandé pourquoi la magie ne me permettait pas de retourner en arrière pour que je puisse m'empêcher de laisser parler ma colère, et de lancer ces « doubles » instruments de torture. Où mieux, remonter jusqu'à hier soir et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Non, je n'irais pas jusqu'à blâmer l'idée que j'avais eu de décider d'entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard. Ca c'était quelque chose de très bien, vraiment très bien, le reste c'était la faute à cet abruti.

Pendant que je réfléchissait à beaucoup de choses qui de toutes façon ne changeraient rien à l'instant présent, j'avais gardait le silence. J'avais l'air d'une sacré cruche, ce n'était pas de moi en plus de garder le silence. J'avais vraiment disjoncté pour en arrivé là. Ce que j'aurais adoré… NON, pas qu'il m'embrasse une toute petite fois encore. Ce que j'aurais adoré donc… NON PLUS, pas qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Car OUI, je le détestais et ce n'étais pas pour faire semblant. Reprenons, j'aurais adoré que quelqu'un viennent à mon secours… n'importe qui! Enfin non, quand même pas n'importe qui.

« Tu sais que harceler les joueurs d'une autre équipe est considéré comme de la triche, alors déguerpi vite avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te faire expulser de ton poste de capitaine. Et je crois que se serais d'ailleurs rendre un grand service à gryffondor. »

Flint venait d'apparaitre dans à l'angle du couloir et il s'approcha dangereusement de mon si charmant agresseur. Il faisait moins le malin maintenant, et cela me mettais dans un joie évidence, et le sourire que j'essayé de caché n'était que plus visible. Mais Oliver Dubois ne me regardait plus, il avait el regard braqué sur Marcus.

« Je n'ais pas besoin de tricher avec l'équipe que tu as, c'est du tout cuit, répondit le gryffon avec assurance. »

Le serpentard était à présent proche de moi, et même si un Dubois de prés n'était pas si mal, je préférais retourner en terrain connue. Et j'optais donc pour quelques pas et un rapprochement stratégique de mon camp. Et je sentais soudain plus sereine. Ce qui était particulièrement dommage, et je m'en rendait compte à cet instant, c'était que celui que je pouvais pas avoir me plaisait et inversement.

« Rêve tant que tu veux, ce n'est pas un problème, mais reste loin d'elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu lui refile ta médiocrité. »

Maintenant il faisait moins son malin. Et moi? Moi je faisais ma maligne, parce que du coup je pouvais me le permettre. Enfin non pas vraiment, mais c'était bien trop tentant, et puis je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de sourire railleusement, en lui jetant un regard bien plus confiant et sur de moi qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Le fait que je me sentis alors en sécurité mais faisait presque oublier que j'étais un peu trop à sa merci à mon gout.

Mais Flint, ne semblait pas prés à engager une plus longue discutions, ce qui sois dit en passant ne me gênait nullement. Il fallait que je me l'enlève de la tête en plus, alors moins je le voyais, plus il serait facile de non seulement de l'oublier, mais surtout de lui échapper. Parce qu'il m'énervait profondément à me prendre pour une moins que rien, et je perdais si facilement mon calme… qui n'était déjà pas bien légendaire d'habitude.

Mon capitaine passa soudainement son bras autour des mes épaules, ce qui me surprit quelque peu, mais face au regard stupéfait et rageur que le griffon m'adressa immédiatement, qui me mit en doute, je ne put que me laisser faire avec une certaines satisfaction. Mais je ne pus savourer davantage cette drôle de victoire dont je n'étais pas sure et qui me remplissait d'une joie malsaine, car Marcus m'entrainait par la même avec lui et nous dépassions déjà Oli-croupi ce sale petit gryffy.

« C'est ca Flint fille vite, tu as du boulot pour te mettre à niveau, s'exclama-t-il avec moins de calme qu'il n'en avait fait preuve jusque là. »

Mais mon capitaine ne daignât même pas répondre à l'insulte, et je n'osais pas me retourner pour voir le réaction de Dubois. Et là, je ne pouvais qu'avouer que Marcus, il avait quand même la grande classe dans des moments comme ça. Et puis non, ce n'étais pas qu'une brute sans cœur et sans cervelle, et il était encore plus dommage que je sois bête au point de tomber amoureuse de l'autre empaffé et pas de lui.

« Et toi! J'avais raison, hein ? T'as place dans l'équipe c'est parce que t'a couché!, s'emporté Olivier sans succès »

J'aurais bien répondus, mais le regard que mon ainée me lança ne m'en découragea. Flint ne voulait pas de scandale sans doute. Faut dire que la partit marketing et image c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Et en baissant le regard je remarquais que je n'avais pas récupéré mes souliers. Et le pire… car il y avait toujours pire… et les derniers jours que j'avais vécu étaient là pour attester mes dires, c'était que j'allais devoir passer à l'interrogatoire. Flint avait a coup sur deviné qu'un truc clochait sérieusement.

« » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre et les autres en toute logique. J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable.

Et n'oubliez pas avant de partir de me laisser une petite reviews pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ce blablabla très instructif (mais bien sur on y crois tous.).

Dans le prochain chapitre l'interrogatoire se profile et vous découvrirez comment Androméra se sortira ou non de ce mauvais pas.

A très bientôt.


End file.
